


Tenderfoot

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol massages Therese’s feet. The ladies are still head over heels in love with each other.





	Tenderfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. How I like them!

Therese sits with her back to the vanity mirror facing Carol, whose on her knees in her silk pajama bottoms, rubbing lotion onto her hands. She picks up Therese's left foot and starts massaging the arch, heel and toes. Her acrylic thumbs move in tiny circles and she eventually lowers her mouth to blow cool air across the tips of them.

"For good luck," Carol says, softly. 

"I didn't expect that," Therese giggles.

Carol kisses the pad of her foot and does the same routine for the other one. 

They gather up the blankets and cover themselves in bed, staring at one another. They both lean forward and kiss. Therese slides over to rest her head under Carol's chin, feeling the warmth of her. Carol draws her in a tight embrace. She kisses Therese again on the forehead with the press of her lips.

xxxxx


End file.
